¿Quieres bailar conmigo?
by grisAliceCullenSwan
Summary: Su hermosa sonrisa me deslumbraba de tal forma que olvidaba cualquier cosa a mí alrededor. Solo había una cosa en particular que era incapaz de olvidar: Edward. -¿Quieres bailar conmigo? ONE-SHOT E


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

Su_ hermosa sonrisa me deslumbraba de tal forma que olvidaba cualquier cosa a mí alrededor. Solo había una cosa en particular que era incapaz de olvidar: Edward. Si, el chico de cabellos broncíneos con complejo de dios griego. Aquel que justo ahora me sostenía entre sus brazos. Se inclinó, dejando sus labios recorrer el lóbulo de mi oreja. Sentí un leve escalofrío bajar por mi espalda._

_-Bella, te amo._

_Un extraño retumbar se escucho a lo lejos. De pronto el retumbar se volvió mucho mas claro._

"_¡Bella!" "¡Bella!" "¡Bella!" "¡Bella!"_

_El ruido se volvió en una molesta voz que yo conocía muy bien…_

-¡BELLA! ¡Levántate ya! – abrí los ojos para descubrí a la pequeña duende que tenia como mejor amiga brincando en mi cama.

-¡Alice! – Me quejé- ¿¡nadie te enseño a respetar el espacio de los demás!

-¡Bells! ¡No seas melodramática! Ya levántate, aun tengo que escoger nuestro vestuario de esta noche.

Gemí. Alice y Rosalie eran las mejores amigas que alguien como yo podía tener, pero… digamos que les encanta la fiesta, y yo no estaba totalmente de acuerdo con eso. Hoy era uno de esos días en los que se les ocurría salir, en esos planes incluían raptarme si era necesario para que me les uniera.

-Bells! Tienes que ir…- Alice hizo un puchero. Por suerte Rose entró en la habitación.

- Alice esa técnica es sucia – dijo mi rubia amiga, la pequeña duende le sacó la lengua.- aunque… Bells sabes que soy capaz de arrastrarte hasta el club si es necesario.

Bufé. No tenía sentido tratar de razonar con ellas. Básicamente era imposible. Por eso no me quejé cuando jugaron conmigo cuan Barbie* Bella. Después de que me hicieran probarme miles de vestidos –cortesía Alice- se decidieron por uno de un azul eléctrico, que debo admitir que era bastante bonito, y unas zapatillas de tacón. Protesté pero como siempre no sirvió de nada. Cuatro horas de tortur…perdón: maquillaje después, comenzaron a arreglarse. Me dediqué a mirar la pared todo el rato.

-¡Listo Belly-Bells!- chilló Alice.

Después de unos quince minutos de horror gracias a la maniática forma de conducir de la duende, llegamos a nuestro destino: Eclipse Club.

-¡Rose, por aquí!- gritó Emmett en cuanto nos vio entrar. Mi querido primo-oso, era el novio de Rose y Jasper el de Alice. Si, es tan divertido estar rodeada de tanto amor verdadero… (Nótese el sarcasmo).

En cuanto llegamos a la mesa las respectivas parejitas se engarzaron en un concurso al que me gusta llamar: "juguemos a ver quien asquea primero a Bella" que involucraba sus labios y sus lenguas. Me estremecí.

Un carraspeo me hizo sobresaltarme- creo que nos alejamos de aquí antes de que esto se convierta en un strip club – Oh no, esa voz…

Gracias al cielo, Emmett tuvo, por primera vez, la gran idea de interrumpir.

-oh, ¿que pasa Eddie? ¿Celoso por que tu no puedes hacer lo mismo? – juró que sus ojos se desviaron en mi dirección. Pero la volvió a desviar a Edward demasiado rápido, dejándome con la duda. Edward le gruñó.

No tenia idea de cuanto tiempo habia pasado. Pero cada vez resultaba más complicado evitar a Edward. Jasper y Alice se habían largado a bailar lo cual, por suerte, ni Rose ni Emmett tenían intensiones de seguir el ejemplo. Por supuesto que debía ser un Emmett un poco "feliz" el que arruinara mi plan.

-¡Belly!- canturreó Emmett desde su lugar, opuesto al mío. Por lo tanto pude ver la gran sonrisa malvada con hoyuelos. Oh-oh. – Mi amiguito Eddie aquí, quiere saber si te gustaría mover el bote con él…-se interrumpió por el gran zape que Rose le dio.- ¡Ouch! ¡Rose!… bueno Bells ¿que dices?

Mi cara debió de parecer todo un poema, corrección un poema muy, muy rojo. Rosalie me lanzó una mirada infundan domé ánimos. Bueno, no iba morir por bailar con el chico…bueno…al menos yo no…

-Emm sabes que no se bailar – le recordé. Técnicamente era cierto, no quería el pobre chico con complejo de dios griego terminara con los pies morados por mi culpa.

-Vamos Bella, Edward te enseña- fulminé a Rose con la mirada. Quizá debería alejarla permanentemente de Emmett, ambos eran igual de malévolos cuando se lo proponían. Y como si pudieran leerme la mente ambos hicieron un puchero. ¡Malditos! Era mi única debilidad y ellos lo sabían.

Estaba apunto de rendirme cuando Edward-el-dios-griego, que ahora estaba levemente sonrojado dijo:

-No importa Bella, será en otra ocasión- su voz parecía avergonzada, pero ¡dios! Sonó tan sexy.

-¡Oh, vamos Eddie! ¿Te vas a rendir tan fácilmente?– se burló Emmett.

-¡Bells!- la voz de Alice se alzó por encima de la estruendosa música. – ¡Baila conmigo! – se acercó y jaló de mi mano, me sujeté a mi asiento.

- ¡Alice! Si no quieres terminar con tus pies de un bonito color morado es mejor que me sueltes – amenacé, pero ella me ignoró olímpicamente, arrastrándome con ella a la pista de baile.

El tipo de música era bastante movida, cosa que complicaba mas las cosas. Alice se movía al ritmo de la canción demostrando que no solo tenía andares de bailarina, si no, que también sabía bailar como una. Daba vueltas y brincos mientras movía sus caderas de aquí para allá. Yo solo me limite a observarla con los brazos cruzados sobre mi pecho. No teníamos ni diez minutos cuando los demás aparecieron, justo cuando la música cambiaba a un ritmo mucho más lento, convenientemente. Jasper atrajo a Alice, mientras Rose arrastraba a Emmett. Suspiré. Hora de irme. Di media vuelta, solo para toparme con dos enormes piscinas verdes que me miraban con intensidad. Y de pronto ahí estaba, mi pequeño deseo desde siempre, a unos cuantos centímetros de mi. '¡Alice!' grité en mi interior, así que la pequeña duende planeó todo. Y aun así no encontré ni motivación ni razón para reprenderla.

-¿Quieres bailar conmigo? – preguntó con su voz aterciopelada, que se mezclaba con las notas de la canción en una suave melodía. Estaba tan aturdida que no reparé en reaccionar. Asentí. Él tomo mis manos, el contacto de su piel envió corrientes eléctricas a mi cuerpo. Me acercó a él, no pude evitar rodear su cuello con mis brazos.

¿Cuanto tiempo había deseado esto? Bueno demonios, nunca había pensado que él tuviera algún interés en mí, además de mi amistad. La verdad tampoco es que tuviera una idea muy clara en este momento. Pero aquí, rodeada por sus brazos, con mi cabeza en su pecho esculpido, era muy fácil fantasear que así era.

Y así, pudieron transcurrir minutos, horas, segundas. La verdad ¿quién esta contando? Solo podía estar segura de la presencia de Edward, solo nosotros dos. Lo demás me importaba un reverendo comino.

La postura de Edward cambió después de un buen rato (eso creo), pensé que la canción había terminado y con ella mi pequeña ensoñación. Me guió atreves de la multitud de parejas, por un momento creí que volveríamos a nuestra mesa pero en vez de eso, cruzamos la puerta trasera, que daba camino hacia el estacionamiento.

-¿Bella? – su voz se distorsionó por el nerviosismo, muy extraño en él.- quiero… me…gustaría… yo… ¡agh! Y yo creía que no sería tan complicado… - masculló.

Parecía realmente confundido, atorado en sus propias palabras. Después de unos segundos, se aclaró la garganta.

-Esta bien.- se dijo para si- Yo… quiero saber algo. Pero por favor, quiero que me contestes con toda sinceridad – me sentí algo nerviosa, bah! Él no querría saber algo demasiado personal ¿o si?

-De acuerdo Edward, solo dilo – susurré, incapaz siquiera de hablar con normalidad.

-¿Porque no querías bailar conmigo? – suspiré en parte por alivio y a la vez por el pánico de lo que conllevaría mi respuesta.

- Pues…yo…este…umm. - ¿Qué mas da? Mi cara parecía un foco de navidad. Era tan mala mentirosa, mentir no era una opción para mí. Aunque que lo hiciera, él sabría la verdad al instante. – Yo no quería bailar contigo, porque… la verdad Edward es que me gustas. No.- me contradije.- Gustar no es la palabra adecuada…- hubiera terminado la oración de no ser porque:

Era una maldita cobarde.

No soportaría su rechazo.

Sus labios se estamparon contra los míos.

Eran suaves y cálidos. Sus manos recorrían los contornos de mi rostro, mientras los míos acariciaban su pelo, empujando su rostro aun más contra el mío. Maldije la necesidad de respirar en el momento en el que nos separamos por su causa.

-No tienes idea de cuanto tiempo he esperado para hacer esto – Edward tenia una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, lo que provocó que yo hiciera lo mismo.- ¿Sabes Bella? Tú también me gustas. No. – Se contradijo- gustar no es la palabra adecuada. Bella yo te amo.

Sonreí como estúpida. Tomé su rostro entre mis manos. Acerqué sus labios hacia los míos. No sin antes terminar lo que había empezado:

-¿Sabes Edward? Yo también te amo.

* * *

He-he Hola!

Esto se me ocurrió espontáneamente

Espero que les guste.

gris


End file.
